Tout le monde se souvient d'elle
by Mishinema
Summary: [Avenutres] Parce qu'il y a une seule personne dont le crime reste dans les mémoires de tous, mais que tout le monde s'en moque.


Personne ne peut oublier. Et personne ne doit oublier. Et si tout le monde venait à oublier ce qui lui est arrivée, son crime restera impuni à jamais. Et c'est dans petit message que ceux qui l'ont oubliés, de sombres fous, se rappelleront de son sort funeste. Et qu'une mélopée funèbre puisse couvrir les chants de ton agonie. Que les plus grands hommes sachent qui tu étais. Que ton courroux s'abattent sur les hommes qui ont fait de toi ce que tu es. Car sache que moi, humble auteur de ton dernier mémorial, je te suis d'une infinie reconnaissance et même dans la mort, tu resteras bien plus qu'un fantôme, un souvenir ou de simples points sur une fiche. Cette expérience m'apprendra beaucoup. Tu fui ego eris. C'est ce que tu dois dire au monde de là où tu es. Un monde meilleur car celui où tu étais ne t'as pas permis de rester.

Tu avais pourtant tant à apporter à ce monde. Si jeune et pourtant pleine de bonté. Tu aurais pu être une grande magicienne. Ou aurais-tu courageusement terassé une armada de démons à la solde d'un nécromancien désireux d'assouvir sa vengeance contre les dieux et la magie qui lui a pourtant tant apporté. Quoi que tu puisses faire, tu aurais été une épouse aimante pour un homme comblé par le désir tout aussi bien passionnel que charnel. Non. Tu n'aurais pas dû avoir cette fin tragide. Tu aurais pu te relever. Mais les Dieux ont décidés que les Cieux miséricordieux sont une bien meilleure demeure pour une pureté dont tu es la maîtresse.

Et dans tout ça, le monstre hideux qui a tant fait souffir chaque fibre de ton âme s'est relevé. Les Tréfonds l'ont rejeté alors qu'il méritait sa destinée funeste. Il est pourtant si simple de mourir.

Tu resteras pour toujours un rêve pour chacun. Je sais pertinement que je ne suis pas la meilleure personne pour te faire hommage mais ton existance était pour moi une telle source d'inspiration que je n'ai pu m'empêcher de te célébrer, toi, ma défunte muse virtuelle. Tu aurais mérité bien mieux que mes piètres compétences de conteur pour te rendre un dernier souffle. Et je défie chaque homme ou femme capable de se souvenir de toi de te rendre hommage de la plus belle des façons. J'aurais noirci des pages entières rien que pour te plaire, rien que pour t'aider à revenir. Mais seul mon imagination peut ranimer les morts. Et tu vivras dans l'imagination de chaque personne se souvenant, dans l'espoir qu'un jour où les Lois du monde ne seront plus capable de nous empêcher de nous réunir. Terrible, terrible... Elle est terrible cette attente. Tu remues dans nos têtes comme une torture insoutenable dont la fin semble si proche et qui est pourtant si loin. Tu hantes nos pires cauchemards, transformant le monde onirique dans lequel nous aimons tant nous plonger un reigne de tristesse, honte et désespoir. Ta mort ne devait pas arriver.

Tu jouais gentillement dans l'herbe, avec comme simple jouet ton esprit espiègle de jeune vierge innocente. Et il y avait ce palace. Ta candeur d'âme t'a donc indiqué de te diriger vers cet univers au roi déchu et dont tu aurais pu le contrôle et y faire voeu d'amusement et d'hilarité à ton peuple d'enfants. Et les plébéiens d'adultes ayant succombés péchés de luxure, d'avarice, de paresse, de colère, de gourmandise, d'envie et d'orgueil ont corrompus leurs idées de liberté et de joie. Malheureusement, ta route croisa celle d'un homme vile, ne cherchant qu'à assouvir sa soif de richesse en accomplissant la quête d'un démon. Et lorsque la Faucheuse, toute de métal vêtue, se présenta à toi, l'un de ses sbires, sûrement un ange gardien, essaya de le convaincre que la mort n'était pas la meilleure solution que l'on puisse envisager. Mais aveuglée par le goût exquis du sang frais, la Mort vengeresse perdit le contrôle de sa propre chance. Elle fondit sur toi comme un javelot à la pointe chromée et l'instant d'après, je n'ose que peu le décrire... Tout... Tout ce qui composait son corps commença à se craquer. Tes petits doigts de fée se tordirent dans tout les sens. Ta poitrine à peine formée s'enfonça pour essayer de ressortir. Ta nuque si voluptueuse se brisa comme un simple bâton. Et ton visage angélique se ressemble maintenant qu'un tas de viande grignotée de part en part par les asticots dans la tombe marbrée que les bons samaritains qui t'ont récupérés ont eu l'obligeance de te faire... Je te t'oublie pas. Et comme tu le vois de ton paradis de données, quelqu'un se porte volontaire pour te rendre hommage. Car tout le monde t'a oubliée.

Tout le monde t'a oubliée.

Tu es morte, malgré tout ce quoon peut dire.

Toi, jeune fille tuée par la Lumière.


End file.
